Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 9 = 7x + 6$
Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(10x + 9) - 7x = (7x + 6) - 7x$ $3x + 9 = 6$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(3x + 9) - 9 = 6 - 9$ $3x = -3$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{-3}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -1$